wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emalon the Storm Watcher
| affiliation = | faction = Combat | status = Killable | location = Hall of Repose, Vault of Archavon | instance = Vault of Archavon }} Emalon the Storm Watcher is a raid boss in the Vault of Archavon. He is located within Wintergrasp Fortress in the Hall of Repose. Emalon carries pieces of Tier 8 loot and PvP gear, similar to the Tier 7 loot dropped by Archavon. 25-man abilities Emalon 11.2M HP Emalon uses only lightning abilities. * Chain Lightning - Causes 0 damage to the first target and increases quickly with each jump. Can one shot non tanks after 3 jumps. * Lightning Nova - ~12,000 damage. Long cast time. Can be partially resisted. Damage dealt is proportional to proximity to Emalon. Tempest Minions 4 are already spawned at the beginning of the fight. Emalon keeps 4 adds up at all times. When one is killed, a new one spawns to replace it. Each add has ~740,000 health. * Overcharged - Increases damage by 20%. Also increases size. Stacks up to 10 times. One stack is applied roughly every 2 seconds. The Tempest Minion will explode immediately upon reaching 10 stacks, dealing ~30,000 nature damage in a long-range AoE and likely wiping the raid. There will be a visible lightning-type animation and a large emote when Emalon empowers one of his minions with this effect. The first application of Overcharged fully heals the Tempest Minion. 10-man abilities Emalon ~3 Million HP Emalon uses only lightning abilities. * Chain Lightning - Causes 0 damage to the first target and increases quickly with each jump. Can one shot non tanks after 3 jumps.Each Chain Lightning comes every 15 seconds,while casting it twice before each Minion's empowering.In other words,this pops out,at 15,30,60,75,105...seconds. Be warned that this was noticed in the launch of the 3.1 patch,and could change at any momment. * Lightning Nova - ~7,000 damage. Long cast time. Can be partially resisted. Damage dealt is proportional to proximity to Emalon. Tempest Minions 4 are already spawned at the beginning of the fight. Emalon keeps 4 adds up at all times. When one is killed, a new one spawns to replace it. Each has ~220k health. Assuming all dps is attacking within 3 seconds of the first Overcharge application, each dps will need a minimum of 2.4k dps to down the minions in time. * Overcharged - Increases damage by 20%. Also increases size. Stacks up to 10 times. One stack is applied roughly every 2 seconds. The Tempest Minion will explode shortly after 10 stacks are reached, dealing ~30,000 nature damage in a long-range AoE and likely wiping the raid. There will be a visible lightning-type animation and a large emote when Emalon empowers one of his minions with this effect. The first application of Overcharged fully heals the Tempest Minion. Each Overload is cast every 45 secconds,and you should use /timer once the encounter starts,in order to find out when he is gonna cast it.This is critical for melee,since they gotta move quickly. * Lightning Nova - Casts every 20 seconds dealing ~16k on all targets within 20 yards. This may cause problems from melee dps when trying to down an Overcharged add Targetting Overcharged Tempest Minions Targetting Overcharged Tempsets can be achieved through the main or add tank targetting the selected elemental and subsequent usage of: /assist tank name /cast spell name Or /assist /castsequence reset=18/target ,, ... As a strategy which minimises time lost on the adds, it is better to have all DPS display visible enemy name plates and disable friendly plates (v to toggle enemy, ctrl+v to toggle friendly). When an elemental becomes overcharged its health will increase to full allowing easy identification of the target. Care must be taken to ignore elemetals that have just respawned as these will also have full health. No currently known mod will detect the buff status on these targets. 10-man strategy Recommended raid setup is with two tanks, two healers, and six DPS. Ranged is preferred for DPS, but a high-DPS melee is always preferred over a low-DPS ranged, especially if a rogue, DPS warrior, or another burst-capable melee. One healer should be dedicated to each tank as there is no raid damage if everyone is paying attention to avoid Lightning Nova and is spread out far enough to avoid Chain Lightning jumps. Emalon should be tanked in one of the two corners at the back of the room behind his starting position, while the adds should be tanked in the middle of the room to minimize travel time for melee. The add tank should start the pull, with the other tank immediately taunting the boss off the add tank. All DPS should start out on Emalon. Emalon will periodically cast Lightning Nova, which does massive damage in a radius around Emalon; all melee, including the tank, should run to the other back corner during the five seconds of Lightning Nova cast time to simplify positioning, then return to DPSing the boss as it comes to the waiting tank once the cast is finished. After approximately 45 seconds, one of the four Tempest Minions will randomly begin gaining Overcharged buffs every two seconds. A notification will flash on your screen when this happens, saying "Emalon the Storm Watcher overcharges a Tempest Minion", causing the add to increase in size. All DPS must immediately switch to the Tempest Minion gaining the buff. If the minion gains 10 stacks of Overcharged, it will explode, likely wiping the raid. When the minion is killed, the add tank will have to pick up the new minion (which spawns from Emalon with the notification "A Tempest Minion appears to defend Emalon"); there's no rush, because there is about 45 seconds before the next Ovecharged buff and the other tank should be tanking it with the boss, but the add tank should grab the new minion as soon as practical. Meanwhile, the DPS should resume killing Emalon until another minion becomes Overcharged. Raids can expect to kill no more than five minions. While there's no enrage timer, the Overcharged buff will stack very fast, so good DPS is required to finish Tempest Minions before they reach 10 stacks. When Emalon overcharges an add, it gains full health. One way to deal with quickly spotting which add is overcharged is to have the tank mark each add and call out which mark gain full health when Emalon emotes; the tank will want to continue marking the new adds as they spawn. An alternative is to mark no adds ahead of time, make the tank a raid assistant, and have the tank mark the add to be killed. Either way, the add tank should keep the specific minion targeted so the DPS can /assist the tank. The DPS should not only rely on the tank, and must do their best to themselves quickly identify the add to kill; one way is to enable enemy healthbars and see which add gets healed to full. The Overcharged add will steadily grow larger from the buff, but early on the size differential will likely not be apparent and every second counts. Warlocks may want to cast Curse of Agony on each add about 10 seconds before they begin getting Overcharge so it is ticking for full damage and to save a global cooldown when killing a minion. Heroism/Bloodlust is not particularly useful; if timed right it will help with one Overcharged minion, but any successful kill will require at least two, likely more, and any group that does not have the DPS to kill an Overcharged minion without the 30% speed buff will ultimately wipe. Alternative 10-man strategy Note: This strategy assumes a Naxx 25 geared tank, and has been tested with a tank ~31,000 unbuffed health. Recommended setup: 1 Tank, 1 Raid Healer, 1 Tank Healer, 7 DPS (composition irrelevant) The tank should engage and tank all adds and Emalon in the centre of the room, melee DPS spreading out in a stacked pattern similar to Kel'thuzas (3 DPS slots and 1 tank slot spaced 90 degrees and 10 yards apart similar to a cross / directional pad), ranged dps and healers should spread into available space. The fight proceeds as per the main strategy, however it is important for the tank to move out of the AoE lightning effect to ensure that the healers are not overloaded, strafing to a known side is sufficient as the chain lightning cannot be cast at the same time as the AoE removing the chance of chaining the damage effect. When an add enrages, all melee dps are automatically positioned in range of the overcharged target increasing the dps time on target making this more effective as a solution for a low dps / melee heavy group. 25-man strategy Recommended Setup: 1 Main Tank, 1 Add Tank (depending on MT gear), 2 MT Healers, 2 Raid Healers, 1-2 Healers, 17-19 DPS (6 melee limit for ideal double stacking on safe boss melee slots). A near identical strategy to both the main and alternative strategies exist for the 25 man version of this fight. Due to the limited space however it is important to maintain the melee separation to ensure the tank is not chained to. Ranged DPS should spread out as much as space allows, stacking in groups of 2 as required (3+ jumps of the lightning will result in very large damage taken to chained targets, double stacking inceases damage taken, but restricts overall damage to non-lethal amounts). Healers should spread out in a similar pattern to the DPS, arranging themselves evenly throughout the chamber. A single Naxx 25 geared tank can tank both the elementals and Emalon if required using a similar tactic to the alternative 10 man strategy, if a second tank is utilised for the adds it is best to move Emalon towards the rear of the chamber, and hold the adds almost directly on top of the rear Emalon melee group as this minimises the movement required for the three melee groups to move and engage the overcharged elemental. Loot On Normal (10-man), he drops two items, which can be a hand, leg or chest T8 (10) set piece for any class (the item itself, not the token) or Furious Gladiator's Season 6 assortments. As with normal (10-man), heroic (25-man) loot consists of a random selection of four Tier 8 (25) or Furious Gladiator's Season 6 items; hand, leg or chest. Additionally, he has a chance to drop or . Quotes Please add any in-game quotes here. Related achievements * * Patch changes Videos 10-man encounter fpNfxr1m6gg 25-man encounter F4TyaajeHkg References External links Category:Bosses Category:Vault of Archavon mobs Category:Iron giants